dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Eryczek123/O ile mnożą różne transformacje i wspomagacze cz.2
Wstęp Chciałem odrazu napisać że nadal mam problemy z internetem dlatego piszę na telefonie , więc jeśli pojawią się jakieś błędy ortograficzne czy coś to proszę się nie awanturować , nawet jak sprawdza się 3 raz można coś pominąć. W poprzednim blogu trzeba przyznać pojawiło się parę błędów ortograficzno składniowych ale no jak mówiłem nie zauważyłem tego . Raczej to nie jest ostatnia część tego bloga bo jeszcze trochę transformacji zostało a mogę nie wytrzymać do końca , a do dla tego że lepiej pisać o czymś jak się ma ochotę a nie na siłę , przekłada się to w tedy na jakość bloga . Komunikat z Przyszłości Witajcie tu ja Eryk , napisałem właśnie ten Blog . Zająłem się tutaj większością form z DBS , co ozanacza że bardzo trudno było coś wymyślić , napewno popełniłem wiele błędów których nie widzę , jednak starałem się jak mogłem . Moimi największymi błedami które widze to to że czasem użyłem zwrotu " no moje oko " co oznacza że miałem bardzo ale to bardzo mało informacji i musiałem poprostu wywnioskować coś , po drugie używałem tych samych poziomów mocy , o co chodzi ? Chodzi oto że do podstawowego Son Goku i Vegety używalem ciągle tego samego poziomu mocy pomimo tego że oni jakiś trening pewnie odbywali , jednak miałem na ten temat na tyle mało informacji że dokładniej jest z jednym poziom niż z kilkoma nie pewnymi . Treść Bloga Na starcie zaczniemy od pominiętego w tamtym blogu''' LSSJ i''' kontrolowanym LSSJ . Zacznijmy od kontrolowanego LSSJ , tutaj będę się wspomagał polską wiki . Więc poziom mocy w tej formie zależy od tego o ile chce pomnożyć moc Broliego Paragus .Teraz czas na LSSJ . Z kinówki wiemy że LSSJ mnoży moc użytkownika od 2x-nieskończoność ''', i na tym moglibyśmy skończyć gdyby nie jedna teoria którą wymyśliłem . Ale za nim do niej przejdźiemy to chciałbym powiedzieć że na anglojęzycznej wiki pisze że podczas pierwszej kinówki z Brolym jego poziom mocy w LSSJ to '''1.400.000.000 j , odrazu trzeba powiedzieć że jest to liczba tylko na czas tamtej kinówki moim zdaniem, bo wkońcu LSSJ stale zwiększa moc użytkownika . Jednak teraz przejdźmy do mojej teorii , według mnie ta technika tylko teoretycznie zwiększa moc użytkownika , dlaczego ? Przypomnijmy sobie Brolyiego jak go Wojownicy Z pierwszy raz zobaczyli , cóż był to umięśnony człowiek , jego umięśnienie było mniejsze od np. Vegety i Goku. Dla tego wydaje mi się że jak Broly pierwszy raz użył LSSJ to jego wygląd nielicząć zielnonych szpiczastych włosów się nie zmienił, a to dla tego że jego moc dopiero zaczęła rosnąć , i ta moc rośnie tylko jak Broly jest w formie LSSJ. Teraz przypomnijmy sobie Broliego z momentu w którym w formie LSSJ walczył z Wojownikami Z , trzeba przyznać że w porównaniu do poprzedniej budowy ciała to tutaj był czołgiem , moim zdaniem jakby Broly zabiłi wszystkich i wszysto we wszechświecie to wkońcu by wybuchł , ponieważ według mnie LSSJ działa jak Kaio-ken dlatego Broly ma takie duże mięśnie , wkońcu energie przerosła by jego możliwości i by wybuchł ( a jako że ta forma sprawia że przestaje rocjonalnie myśleć to raczje nie chciałby z niej wyjść ) .To samo tyczy się Kale w formie której nie umie opanować jednak w porównaniu do Broliego ona wkońcu opanowała LSSJ, ale o Kale z opanowanym LSSJ jeszcze coś napisze . zanim przejdę do przemian z DBS , to wspomnę jeszcze o uwolnieniu potencjału w wykonaniu starego Nameczanina. To co napiszę terez w sumie trochę powiąże się z jedną rzeczą którą napiszę w trakcie omawiania SSJG , zatem wydaje mi się że w świecie Dragon Balla istnieję tak jakby "pójście na całość" , nie jest to technika o której czytałem po prostu wydaję mi się że coś takiego jest , jak np. wojownicy długo ładują Ki i nie zawsze to się może udać , ale jak się uda mają tę białą aurę wydaje mi się że przez jakiś czas działają lepiej niż normalnie .Dlatego wydaję mi się że ten stary Nameczanin po prostu w dużym stopniu ułatwił Gohanowi i Krilinowi wyzwalać tę moc. To tutaj to tylko moja teoria dla tego nie bierzcie tego na poważnie , jak wszystkiego co pisze .To całe "Pójście na całośc" ( sam wymyśliłem tę nazwę ) według mnie mnozy moc''' 2x''' . Przejdźmy do transformacji z DBS , trzeba przyznać że to będzie najtrudniejszy rozdział ponieważ ciężko będzie podać jakiekolwiek liczby , w dodatku ciężko będzie coś znaleźć w internecie . Ale lepiej mieć już to za sobą przejdźmy do Super Saiyanina God . Odrazu wspomogę się artykułem z polskiej wiki dotyczącym SSJ , jest tam rozdział przeznaczony SSJ w formie " Furii" , ta cała furia ogromnie zwiększyła moc SSJ , Vegeta po prostu przekroczył swoje limit pod wpływem wściekłości . Tutaj na szczęście mam punkt zaczepienia mianowicie z tego co przeczytałem to moc SSJ Vegety w tamtym momencie była silniejsza od SSJ3 i wynosiła ona 10% mocy Beerusa.Trochę szukałem i chyba mam, według angielskiej wiki w filmie kinowym " Odrodzenie Fuzji" siła Gogety to 2.500.000.000 j ''', szukając informacji dotyczących poziomów mocy bez fuzjii ani wzmocnień wyszło mi że w większości ludzie zgadzają się z tym że Goku i Vegeta mieli w tedy taki sam poziom mocy , albo to że Vegeta miał troszeczkę mniejszy z czym jestem się w stanie zgodzić ( informacje dotyczące opini różnych osób którą znalazłem w internecie jest absolutnie mędrkowaniem tych ludzi ponieważ nigdy nie powiedziano na wywiadach , w magazynach , anime , mandze , czy nawet w grach tego, to po prostu przemyślenia fanów , jednak to co napisałem o poziomie mocy Gogety to już w miare potwierdzone info ) . Skoro stwierdzam że Goku i Vegeta mieli podobny poziom mocy to teraz przejdźmy do kinówki " odrodzenie fuzji" , z tego co wiem jej akcja dzieje sie ledwo po pokonaniu Kid Buu , kiedy to Vegeta był w zaświatach . To że akcja dzieje się ledwo po ostatniej sadze bardzo pomaga bo saga Battle of Gods zaczyna się po jakimś czasie od pokonaniu Buu , jednak nie jakimś super dużym odstępie czasu , dzieląc moc Gogety na pół wyszło mi '''1.250.000.000 j , narazie załużmy że Goku i Vegeta mieli taki sam poziom , problemem jest tu sam Gogeta który w tej kinówce zawsze był w formie SSJ , dlatego podzielmy 1.250.000.000 jednostek na 50 bo wkońcu SSJ o tyle mnoży moc . Wyszło 250.000.000 j dla obu panów , osobiście przyjmijmy do końca że taki mieli poziom mocy bo gdybym miał osłabić Vegetę to oczywiściecie dałbym rade , jednak to strasznie utrudniło by mi pracę , więc czymajmy się wersji większości anglojęzycznych fanów na temat tego że obaj panowie są sobie równi , wkońcu obaj trenują tak samo a Goku jest tylko o tyle lepszy że zna SSJ3.Zatem zobaczymy jaki poziom mocy ma Goku (SSJ3) i Vegeta (SSJ) , zatem Goku ma poziom 10.000.000.000 j ', a Vegeta ma '''1.250.000.000 j '. Od momentu w którym wspomniałem o poziomie SSJ Gogety większość liczb będzie wylicznona przeze mnie jak coś . Cóż przejdźmy do mocy Vegety w czasie furii , wydaję mi się że Vegeta był na tyle zły i pochłonięty walką że jego siła mogła być nawet o 100%(Dlaczego o 100? dlatego że wcześniej zrobiłem obliczania biorąć 50% i mi źle wyszło i musiłem sporo usunąć ) większa niż Goku SSJ3 , czyli to będzie '''1.000.000.000.000 j, jeśli pomnożymy to razy 10 to wyjdzie nam moc Beerusa , czyli 10.000.000.000.000 j.Skoro SSJG to 60% mocy Beerusa to SSJG ma poziom mocy równy 6.000.000.000.000 j , jesli podzielimy to przez moc Goku bez żadnego wzmocnienia wyjdzie nam mnożnik 2400x .'''Było tu trochę zabawy liczbami ale wkońcu okryłem przynajmniej zbliżoną liczbę . Zanim przejdę do SSJB i dalej , to chciałem powiedzieć taką małą uwagę . Pamiętacie jak Goku poszedł przed turniejem o przetrwanie wszechświata po Freezę , kiedy wrócił z zaświatów czekała go tam armia z innego wszechświata która miała energię zniszczenia , tą energią dostał Freeza jednak bez problemu ją z siebie zrzucił i dał ją Goku , ten miał duży problem aby się z niej uwolnić . Oznacza to że Goku nawet z SSJB kaio ken 20x nie był zbytnio w stanie się przed tym obronić bez straty dużej ilości energi , oznacza to że nadal byłby słabszy od Beerusa , dlatego w nastepnych transformacjach z DBS postaram sie zrobić tak aby moc Goku nie przerosła Beerusa . Ta zasada nie tyczy się momentu rozpoczęcia turnieju oraz Zamasu i Trunksa z przyszłości . Przejdźmy teraz do SSJB''' i złotego Freezy . Najpierw Super Saiyanin Blue ,pisząc o nim artykuł usunąłem tysiące stron tekstu , i doszedłem do wniosku że dokładnie obliczenie tego będzie bardzo trudne w moim przypadku , dlatego przyjmijmy że skoro SSJG to 6.000.000.000.000 j to SSJB to będzie 7.000.000.000.000 j czyli mnoży moc o 2800x , w chwili obecnej to jest najlogiczniejsza opcja . Dobra przejdźmy do Złotego Freezy , jak mówiłem obracamy się teraz wokół ogromnych liczb których nie jestem w stanie oblicz , nawet używając kalkulatora zawsze się pomyle i o jedna zero dam za dużo lub za mało, albo ten poprostu mi zwarjuje . Jednak postaram się coś zdziałać . Podczas pierwszej walki Złotego Freezy ten pomimo tego że jako tako dawał sobie rade to i tak jego forma była niedopracowana , dałbym jej 6.500.000.000.000 j czyli mnożnik''' 2600x , i tyle chyba wystarczy nie jestem w stanie wymyślić nic lepszego a wydaje mi się że i tak nieźle mi idzie . Jednak Freeza udowodnił nam że jest w stanie oprzeć się boskiej mocy po treningu w piekle kiedy Goku go uwolnił na czas trwania turnieju o przetrwanie wszechświatów , jako że moc pochodziła od Boga Zniszczenie z Nasłabszego wszechświata uznam że on też jest troche słabszy od innych bogów dlatego jestem w stanie powiedzieć że opanowana złota forma daje moc '''8.500.000.000.000 j czyli moc już prawie zbliżoną do tej którą dysponuje Beerus , mnożnik to będzie gdzieś 3100x '''. Przejdźmy do '''SSJ Rose i Shinka , dlaczego do obu ? Bardzo mi się spodobał cytat na polskiej wiki "Zamasu określa tę formę jako szczyt możliwości Son Gokū, co może oznaczać, iż SSJR jest odpowiednikiem SSJGSSJ ShinkaSSJGSSJ Shinka dla ciała Gokū. " . W całości się z tym zgadzam ta opcja brzmi dla mnie najlogiczniej i raczej nic lepszego nie wymyśliłbym.W dodatku jako potwierdzenie tego cytatu napiszę że Black w SSJR nie tracił tak dużo energii jak Goku SSJB , w sumie u Vegety w SSJB Shinka ten spadek energi występował ale też wydawał się mniejszy ( oczywiście Shina nie jest od dawna w anime i na jej temat mam ograniczone informacje ) . Zamasu bez problemu walczył z Goku w SSJB . jako że nie jestem już wstanie zbytnio podpierać się super matematycznymi wyliczeniami powiem że na moje oko Zamasu używał 45% swoich mocy , a żeby walczyć z Goku na równi musiałby pewnie użyć 30,1/3% . aha i nie liczę tutaj formy scalonego Zamasu , tylko samego Goku Blacka . Zatem aby zobaczyć pełna moc Blacka musimy pomnożyć o 3 razy moc SSJB Goku i to będzie''' 21.000.000.000.000 j' czyli ponad dwa razy tyle ile mocy ma Beerus , mnożnik mocy to będzie gdzieś '''8400x' To teraz SSJ Ikari, jako że użytkownikiem nie jest Goku ani Vegeta będę musiał podać poziom mocy Trunksa, nie udało mi się znaleźć żadnego w miarę wiarygodnego źródła więc znowu muszę powiedzieć opinię fanów, postanowiłem wziąść pomiar Trunksa z Cell Sagi , niestety tutaj fani nie byli tacy zgodni jak w przypadku Goku i Vegety . Dlatego wziąłem poziom mocy który według mnie był prawidłowy czyli Trunks w SSJ ma 6.000.000.000j, teraz trzeba to podzielić przez 50 i wyjdzie nam 120.000.000 j bez SSJ , jednak podbiłbym ten poziom do 200.000.000 j ponieważ od pokonania Cella w przyszłości do pokonania Majin Buu i spotkanie Blacka sporo minęło więc Trunks pewnie zdążył się troche podtrenować. Według mnie w SSJI był w stanie walczyć z 80% mocy Blacka czyli gdzieś 18.200.000.000.000j '''czyli mnoży moc o '''7140x.Vegeta w SSJGSSJ Shinka powinien mieć gdzieś 17.850.000.000.000 j. Ok ostatnie wzmocnienie na dziś bo powoli zaczynam sie już nudzić a wiodomo że jak się nie ma energi to łatwiej się pomylić , a będzie to SSJB kaio-ken 10x i 20x .SSJB Kaio-ken 10x pojawił się pierwszy raz podczas walki Goku z Hitem , skoro wcześniej powiedziałem że SSJB mnoży moc o 2800x to poziom Goku będzie wynosić 7.000.000.000.000 j , dlaczego nie dodałem kaio kena ? Ponieważ Kaio ken mnoży siłę podstawową więc taki zabiegiem poprostu ławtwiej będzie mi to dodać ,tak czy tak Goku z Kaio kenem 10x będzie miał poziom mocy równy 25.000.000.000 j . Jak to dodamy to wyjdzie nam 7.025.000.000.000 j. Jak zamienimy Kaio-kena 10x na 20x to wyjdzie nam 7.050.000.000.000 j . Następny Blog będzie ostatni i w porównaniu do tego będzie o niebo dokładniejszy ponieważ będe tam omawiał głównie formy z DBZ i DBGT a o tych formach mam już jakieś informacje, liczby i łatwiej będzie odgadnać mnożnik , ten Blog był bardzo chaotyczny moim zdaniem bo miałem bardzo mało informacji . W ostatnim Blogu będę omawiał : USSJ,złotego Ozaru , SSJ4 , Formy Cella , Formy Buu ,MSSJ, piątą formę Coolera , Ultra instynk i Super Saiyanin Bōsō. Pomimo tego że był to troche słabszy blog od poprzedniego i raczej od następnego . Chciałbym poznać waszą opinię , może wy macie lepsze mnożniki itp . Żegnam Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach